


流星

by Inkbottle1085



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 花田初遇三周年贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbottle1085/pseuds/Inkbottle1085
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	流星

一个荒诞风贺文~~  
纪念三年前的花田初遇~   
两个崽崽要一直幸福开心美满^.^  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

狐狸和小王子并肩坐在田垄上，四周是一片黄澄澄的油菜花海。天色已经完全暗下来。夜幕下的油菜花海不似白天那样亮得晃眼。在深色的夜幕背景下，油菜花田有种静谧的美丽。微风时不时从花丛中拂过，一朵朵油菜花摇晃着脑袋，好像活了一样。 

“喂，你说的流星，什么时候才来呀。” 

小王子将双手撑在身后，抬起头望着天上，今夜天上的星星很多。

“再等一会儿吧。”狐狸看了看天上的星星，又看了看四周的油菜花，开口继续说道：“你知道吗，传说油菜花也是天上的星星。” 

“爱情传说？” 

“没错。” 

小王子摊了摊手，“人类的传说好像总与爱情相关。” 

“是啊，又是个一见钟情的故事。”

“一见钟情......到底是什么样的？”小王子换了个姿势，抱着膝盖看着坐在身旁的狐狸。 

“可能像人类电影里拍的那样吧，就很美好，然后一眼万年。”狐狸回忆起住在农场外的那些日子，他曾经透过玻璃窗，在农场主的电视上看到过爱情电影。 

小王子看到狐狸的脸突然被夜空照亮。 

“啊，流星！” 

一个发光体拖着长长的尾巴划过夜空，所经之处皆被它点亮。 

狐狸看着那颗发出耀眼光芒的星体，那道光好像从眼里一直划进心里。 

“感觉就像一颗流星插进来一样，砰！小宇宙突然爆发一样。” 

肖战的第二个梦里有王一博。 

是贵州那个炎热的夏。即使是在梦里，衣衫被汗水沾湿的黏腻感也如此真实。 

刚下戏的肖战冲进浴室，想用洗澡缓解一下这一身疲惫。肖战刚闭着眼睛洗完头发，透过起雾的玻璃门，他好像看到卫生间里站着一个人。 

“王一博，你怎么在我屋里，吓我一大跳。” 

肖战用浴巾围着下半身，从浴室里探出大半个身子。 

“战哥，这是我房间。” 

“咦？！” 

肖战赶忙穿好浴袍，从浴室出来的时候看到了盥洗台上摆放着的护肤品，果真不是自己的。

“没事战哥，你洗完再走呗。” 

“不了，我先回去了。”肖战指指身上的浴袍，“这个我借走了。” 

“肖战。” 

王一博突然伸手抓住从浴袍袖口里露出来的纤细手腕，下一秒，细碎的吻落在了肖战唇边。肖战没有反抗，贴住自己的唇变得大胆了起来。灵巧的舌钻入口腔，在其中搜刮着肖战的气味。柔软的唇瓣吮住肖战的嘴唇。浴袍本身就系的不紧，现下已松散开来，露出白皙的胸口，骨节分明的大手带着滚烫的温度伸进浴袍，握住肖站纤细的腰肢。敏感的地方突然被人触碰，肖站一下找回来几丝理智，他猛地推了王一博一把。 

“肖战，”王一博口中的气息还未喘匀，他睁大眼睛望着肖战，“你......难道对我没有感觉？” 

“我......”肖战的胸口上下起伏着，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，上面似乎还留有王一博的味道。

“不是没有感觉。你......就像一颗流星一样进入我生命里，可是你知道，流星像烟火一样，转瞬即逝。我不知道这样炙热浓烈的爱能持续多久。” 肖战的声音越来越小，语气里似乎还带着些许委屈。

“过来。”王一博伸出手紧紧抱住他，安抚似的一下下抚摸着他的后背，然后在他耳边低低地哼唱起歌来，“一闪一闪亮晶晶，好像你的身体......我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星。” 

手机铃声响起。肖战从梦中醒来，闭着眼睛去摸枕头旁边的手机。 

“宝宝，睡醒了吗？”低沉的声音温柔地从电话那头传来。 

“嗯，刚睡醒，做了好多梦。”刚睡醒的肖战，声音听起来黏黏腻腻的，像是在撒娇。 

外面的天已经完全黑了下来，肖战这个午觉睡了好久。 

“梦到什么了？” 

叮咚。 

门铃响了起来。肖战揉揉眼睛，穿上拖鞋去开门。 

“王一博，哪有人送花送油菜花的？” 

肖战关门的时候手里抱着一大捧黄灿灿的油菜花。

电话那头传来浅浅的笑声，“宝宝，相遇三周年快乐。以后的日子还请肖老师多多指教。” 

肖战露出两颗白白的兔牙，脸上绽出一个幸福的笑容。 

“我梦到流星。转瞬即逝的流星。”肖战提高了声调，想逗一逗电话那头的人，“我梦到一个人像一颗流星一样落在了我心里。” 

“我才不是什么流星，”王一博的声音温柔得好像能掐出水来，“我是一直陪在肖老师身边的，那颗寂寞的星星。”


End file.
